Fabina: A Few Years Later
by LilyLovesWriting11
Summary: Read to find out what Fabian and Nina are up to after high school and graduating college
1. Chapter 1

Fabina A Few Years Later  
Chapter 1-The Day Before Graduation  
It was May 2, a day before Nina Martin graduated from London  
University in London, England. Her boyfriend, Fabian Rutter, already  
graduated college (he graduated from college earlier than Nina and he  
got his degree in being a doctor), so that made her the last to go.  
Now, you may be picturing Nina sitting on her bed with Fabian enjoying  
life and being excited about tomorrow...that did happen..but another guest was in Nina and Fabian's room.

"Nina let's do this again. What time do you want to wake up tomorrow?  
9 a.m. or 9:30 a.m.?" Amber Millington asked her BAF (Best American  
Friend) annoyed. She was in Nina and Fabian's bedroom discussing  
Nina's graduation for tomorrow...and they weren't getting far. "I  
object those times." Nina mumbled her head on Fabian's chest. Amber  
took a deep breath trying to contain herself and she said calmly (she  
looked like she was going to explode), "9 or 9:30? Pick or I'll give  
you an earlier time to wake up!" Nina groaned in frustration, picked  
her head up from Fabian's chest and screamed, "9:30!" After that, she  
put her head back on Fabian's chest. Amber smiled and responded,  
"Perfect. I'll be over at 9:45 and we'll help you get ready." And with  
that she skipped out of the room.

Later that night as Nina and Fabian were going to bed Nina whispered  
to Fabian in the dark room, "There's a girl that is a bitch..and she  
has a twin...and I'm scared she'll flirt with you and steal you from  
me." Fabian chuckled and he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's  
waist, and pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, "That  
will never happen. I only have eyes for you and that will never  
change. If she tries to flirt with me, I'll just shoo her away. I will  
never leave you. I love you." Nina smiled in the dark, kissed her  
boyfriends cheek, and whispered, "I love you." And then she fell into  
a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Graduation  
(Fabian's POV)  
When I woke up the next morning with Nina's alarm waking me up, I shook Nina softly and whispered in her ear, "Babe wake up. It's graduation day." Nina just moaned and placed her face on the pillow. I shook my head. Nina always did this. And I knew what to do. I sat up in bed and I started tickling her. Nina started to laugh and she sat up and she said, "S-s- stop." I smiled evilly and I didn't stop. I kept on going.

Five minutes later, I finally stopped. Nina had tears rolling down her cheeks from laughing. Nina punched me playfully, got out of bed, and headed to the shower. I grinned and I thought it would be best if I made Nina breakfast...I walked downstairs and made Nina coffee and I made her pancakes..and while I was making her pancakes and coffee I thought about tonight. One of her graduation presents to her from me is an engagement ring..yes. I'm proposing. And I'm scared she'll say no. Now I know that's crazy, but all boys think that! No one knows (besides Nina's parents), and I'm going to be doing it in front of everyone..which makes me sick. Also, how I'm doing that is a mystery. My thoughts were interrupted when all of a sudden Amber and the girls from Anubis walked in. When Joy saw me she smiled and I smiled back. "Where's the graduation girl?" Mara wanted to know. I noticed that the girls were carrying a straightener and other hair stuff. "In the shower." I said putting three pancakes on a plate. I handed Joy the pancakes and coffee and I told her, "Give this to Nina. I'm going to go get the mail." And with that I went to go get the mail.

(Nina's POV)  
As I was getting out of the shower, the Anubis girls came into the bedroom. Joy set pancakes and coffee down on my vanity and said, "Fabian made those for you." I smirked and I though, "He damn right should've." "OK dry your hair so I can straighten it. Ok?" Amber asked. I did what she said and after that my hair was getting straightened.  
(No One's POV)  
As the Anubis girls were getting Nina ready (curling her hair and painting her nails), they were laughing and listening to music. Nina had devoured her breakfast in less than five minutes and her coffee so she was on a little sugar high. As Nina was laughing at something Patricia had said, Fabian came into the bedroom and announced, "Mail for the graduation princess." Nina giggled and Fabian handed his beautiful girlfriend the mail and kissed her cheek. Before Fabian left Nina told him, "Thank you for breakfast." Fabian just winked and walked out of the bedroom. Nina opened up her mail and it was a ton of congratulation cards. After opening the letters, Nina finished getting ready.

When Nina was finally ready, to Fabian, she looked hot. And she looked like her twenty four year old self. Nina had her hair curled and she had a pink bow in her hair, she had on a pink dress that went to her knees, and she had white flats on. When Nina's mom and dad saw Nina they hugged her very tightly and after that Nina's mom said, "You look beautiful honey..I can't believe you're about to graduate!" Nina smiled at her mom and everyone left for Nina's graduation.

(Fabian's POV)  
When we finally got to Nina's graduation, Nina ran to the stage to be with her class while Nina's parents, everyone from Anubis, and I took our seats. The graduation ceremony didn't start for a little bit, so to pass the time everyone talked. While we were talking, a girl that was 5'6, had blonde curly hair, and was British came over to me. She stood in front of me and she played with her hair. "Hi." She said. I smiled at her and she looked at me up and down and she smiled. "Can I help you with something?" I asked feeling uncomfortable. She shook her head and she whispered in my ear, "Do you want to go out with me?" After she said that, she looked at me waiting for my answer. Before I could respond Amber butted into the conversation and said, "He already has a girlfriend. So go away. You're not under my dead body breaking them up." The girl glared at Amber, looked at me, winked, and then walked away. When the girl walked away the ceremony was beginning. I looked at Amber and mouthed, _"Thank you."_ Amber smiled and mouthed, _"No one is breaking up Fabina."_ I chuckled and I turned my attention to the ceremony.

After what seemed like forever, the principal finally began calling students. When he got to the M's, I waited for Nina's name to be called. And two M's later it was finally called. "Nina Martin." The principal called. I (along with everyone who knew Nina), clapped and whistled. I watched my beautiful girlfriend shake the principals hands and take a picture with him and then grabbing her diploma and sitting back down. _My girlfriend finally graduated college_ I thought to myself.

"Congratulations to the class of 2016!" After the principal said that, everyone stood up and threw there hats up in the air, cheering. I was clapping and waiting for Nina to come over so I could give her a hug and a kiss. And when that finally happened Nina ran to me, jumped on me and kissed me. I held Nina's legs and after kissing for what seemed like forever, we broke and we smiled at each other. Nina got down and she hugged everyone else and then after that we took pictures. Which consisted of me and her (kissing and smiling), her parents, and everyone from Anubis. After the pictures, we all went home, getting ready for the graduation party that was at our house.


	3. Chapter 3

(Nina's American friends will be introduced in this story and they are Nina's graduation present to her and Fabian proposing is the other graduation present. Nina's American friends moved to England).

(No One's POV)

For the rest of the day, Nina got ready for her graduation party (she left her hair like it was and her makeup like it was), and she changed into a bathing suit that she got with Amber two days ago. After Nina got ready, she watched a movie with Fabian. And Fabian...well he was worrying a lot.

(Fabian's POV)  
 _What if Nina says no? What if she has feelings for the American boy (Cody) I'm inviting to the party? What if Nina laughs in my face and pushes me in the pool?_ Those were the worried that filled my mind as Nina and I watched Twilight. It was ten minutes before the party and everyone was expecting to arrive. We already have everything set up and the pool is cleaned and is looking perfect. I breathed out and I prayed that tonight was going to go perfect. Because Nina HAD to accept Fabian's proposal. He loved her and he didn't want to lose her.

A couple of hours later, the party was in full swing. Everyone was drinking, chatting, and playing in the pool. Nina was laughing at something Jerome said when all of a sudden the doorbell rang. I checked the time and I saw that it was 7:30. Nina's American friends are here. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." I told Nina. She nodded and I got out of the pool, grabbed a towel, and walked to the door. When I opened the door, I came face to face with Nina's American friends. (Cody, Camryn, Rosalyn, and Eli. "Follow me." I told them. I led them up to the bedroom and I told them, "Stay here and I'll bring Nina upstairs." They nodded and I walked back to go get Nina. She was going to love me forever I though.

(Nina's POV)  
I was having a serious chat with Amber when all of a sudden a British voice said in my ear seductively, "Come upstairs to our bedroom." I turned away from Amber and I looked at Fabian. "Why?" I asked wanting to know. "Because your graduation present is in our room waiting for you." Nina grinned and got out of the pool and put her drink down. Before she could go in the house, I put my hands over her eyes and I led her to the bedroom. "Babe why are you covering my eyes?" I wanted to know as Fabian led me upstairs to our bedroom. Fabian didn't say anything.

"OK you can open your eyes." Fabian whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and I couldn't believe what I saw. "CODY, CAMRYN, ROSALYN!" I screamed. I ran towards them and I gave them all a big giant hug. "What are you guys doing here?" I wanted to know after all of the hugging was over. "Your boyfriend told us we should come." Camryn said nodding at Fabian. I turned around to look at Fabian and he said, "Happy graduation present." I just shook my head and mouthed, _I'll thank you later."_ I winked and then I pulled Camryn, Cody, and Rosalyn out of the room and we went downstairs to enjoy the party.

(Fabian's POV)  
I was in the kitchen with Nina's parents discussing about how I was going to propose to Nina. "I'm going to put the ring in the cake, Mrs. Martin, you're going to tell Nina she can cut it, and then we'll work from that." Nina's parents nodded and I put the engagement ring on Nina's cake (it was plain and simple:it was a plain silver band with a heart shaped diamond). "Good luck Fabian." Mrs. Martin said giving me a smile. Mr. Martin just nodded at me and I breathed in and out and I walked outside.

"Cake time!" Mrs. Martin announced. She carried Nina's cake outside and she put it on a table a couple of feet from the pool. "The graduation girl gets to cut the first piece." Mrs. Martin gave the knife to Nina and Nina smiled and she walked over to the cake.

(Nina's POV)  
When I walked over to the cake I looked at it, and an engagement ring was in the cake. I froze and I just stared at the cake. Whispers were behind me but I just continued to stare at the ring.

(Fabian's POV)  
Amber and Joy looked at me and grinned. I walked over to the table and I leaned on it. Nina tore her attention away from the ring and she looked at me, tears falling from her face. I grabbed the ring, took Nina's hand, and I led her in front of everyone and we were next to the pool. I knelt down on one knee and I held the ring in my finger and I began to talk. "When I was in my sophomore year of high school, I met this amazing, beautiful, smart, outgoing, girl that never gave up. Our first kiss took my breath away, and when we broke up I felt like dying, and when we got back together, my life was finally together again. I promise to love you every day. You will always be my Chosen One. So will you Nina Martin, marry me?" After I finished, Nina was full on sobbing. I noticed that the girls were smiling and the boys were nodding proud of me. "If it makes any difference, I'll sign my shirts over to and you can use them at any time." I whispered. "YES!" Nina screamed. I put the engagement ring on her finger (the engagement ring had icing) and I stood up. Nina kissed me, wrapping her arms around my neck, me wrapping my arms around her. Everyone was cheering and whopping and the kiss lasted until Nina and I needed oxygen. When we broke, we both smiled at each other and Nina dried the tears off of her face. After that, Nina and I took some pictures, and then we enjoyed the cake.

(Nina's POV)

Everyone was leaving the party since it was 10:30 and everyone was tired. Everyone had already left (besides my American friends), and we were discussing about tomorrow. "Let's hang out tomorrow. I can show y'all around England." "Totally!" "Great." I gave my American friends a big, giant hug, and they left. After they left, strong big arms wrapped around me. "Did you enjoy your gradation party?" Fabian whispered in my ear. "Yes." I whispered. "What do you want to do now?" Fabian wanted to know. "I want you to take off your shirt and I want to kiss you." "I think I can arrange that." Fabian unwrapped his hands from around my waist and took off his shirt and then he led me upstairs to our room.


End file.
